Windsor
Grand Theft Auto Online |price = $28,000 (GTA San Andreas, Exports and Imports) $845,000 (GTA V and GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |variants = Windsor Drop |related = Jug Swinger Jugular E JB 700 Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond Paragon R |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter Brown |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = windsor (All games) |handlingname = WINDSOR (All games) |textlabelname = WINDSOR (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA SA) No (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 80 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Windsor is a two-door convertible in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a luxury two-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Windsor is designed as a 1960s to early 1970s classic convertible sports car, appearing with either its black top up or down. The car resembles a or , but features a stretched rear and a generally longer proportion. The front seems to be based on the . It also has some attributes from the , for example, the roof or the exhaust's shape. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Windsor returned as a modern, larger coupe, taking heavy influence from the , and some other elements from the . The car takes a contemporary coupe body design, with an upraised hood. The car is also the first car in the series to feature multiple designer liveries (eight in total), which can be applied to the exterior of the car, similar to the vinyl wrapping process. By default, the Windsor appears without a livery in the protagonists' garages (original edition only), however, when purchasing it from Legendary Motorsport, the player can only order the vehicle with a livery, which can be changed or removed at Los Santos Customs. The vinyl wrap will be affected by the base primary and secondary colour paint. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Windsor is a fast car; however, it does not match up to some of the "elite" cars. The Windsor's engine is very loud, giving out a throaty roar. Acceleration and speed is on par with other similar classic two-door cars. Cornering is very difficult, as the car seems to be much heavier than it looks. It also tends to subtly fishtail or drift, despite running at mid speeds, though experienced players can control its drifting capabilities. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Performance wise, the Windsor is middle-range for the coupes class, sporting an acceleration time between the Oracle (which is best in class), and the Felon. Top speed is very fast for a coupe, faster than every other car in its class, and even some of the sports cars. Handling, however, is terrible due to the Windsor's weight, and causes the vehicle to have notable understeer. Braking is average for the coupes class. The car's weight causes it to feel very planted when cornering, and makes the Windsor very difficult to roll. The Windsor is stated to sport a large twin-turbo V12 engine, but the car has a engine cover depicting a single-cam V8, with no clear 3D model underneath. The car seems to have a potent yet smooth engine sound under the hood, being considerably quieter than other large-engined cars. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Windsor-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Being a standard sports car, the Windsor can only be modified at TransFender, which offers the following modifications: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Liveries Wraps Windsor livery 1 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Monogram. Windsor livery 2 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Multi-Color. Windsor livery 5 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Geometric. Windsor livery 3 GTA V.png|Perseus Wings Monogram. Windsor livery 4 GTA V.png|Perseus Green Wings Monogram. Windsor livery 6 GTA V.png|Santo Capra Python. Windsor livery 8 GTA V.png|Santo Capra Cheetah. Windsor livery 7 GTA V.png|Yeti Mall Ninja. Website Thumbnails WindsorSessantaNoveMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Monogram Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorSessantaNoveMultiColor-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Multi-Color Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorSessantaNoveGeometric-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Sessanta Nove Geometric Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorPerseusWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Perseus Wings Monogram Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorPerseusGreenWingsMonogram-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Perseus Green Wings Monogram Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorSantoCapraPython-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Santo Capra Python Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorSantoCapraCheetah-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Santo Capra Cheetah Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. WindsorYetiMallNinja-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Yeti Mall Ninja Windsor on Legendary Motorsport. General Windsor-GTAV-SS1.jpg|Promotional screenshot 1. Windsor-GTAV-SS2.jpg|Promotional screenshot 2. Windsor_GTAVpc_Liveries.jpg|Livery options at Los Santos Customs in GTA Online. Windsor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Windsor on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns pretty much all around Las Venturas, especially Prickle Pine. *Spawns in the Palomino Creek area. *Spawns around the western half and far north-east area of Los Santos. *Can be found a little bit rarely around the residential areas of south San Fierro. *Available at the Easter Basin docks in San Fierro for import after first list completion for $28,000 on Wednesday. *A pink Windsor can be found at Madd Dogg's Crib during the mission A Home in the Hills. *One Windsor spawns outside the Sex Shop XXX in Las Venturas during the mission Key to Her Heart, as an option to use to follow Millie Perkins. *Can be seen in the under passage at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in all three protagonists' garages. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $845,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $845,000. **If the player has purchased the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack, this vehicle will be available for FREE. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Windsor are: **''GTA San Andreas: Master Sounds 98.3. **GTA V: WorldWide FM. *Its name may be inspired from the , which is the name of United Kingdom's royal family, asserting its British origins. **This is further evidenced for the vehicle in ''Grand Theft Auto V, which is manufactured by British car manufacturer Enus. Windsor, being the name of a royal family also fits the luxury aspect of the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Oddly enough, the front license plate is mounted so that it partly obstructs the engine's main source of air. This is most likely a developer's oversight. See Also *Jugular E and Jug Swinger - GTA London cars that are also based on the Jaguar E-Type. *JB 700 - a British classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. *Super Diamond and Super Drop Diamond - Two Rolls Royce-based vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the latter only available in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Windsor Drop - Four-door convertible variant in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Navigation }} de:Windsor es:Windsor pl:Windsor ru:Windsor uk:Windsor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class